dagnirionfandomcom-20200215-history
Cerrecere
Population: 14,000 (25% Illithid, 3% Ulitharid, 72% Enthralled Slaves of Various Races) Government: Dictatorship Religions: Ilsensine Imports: Slaves Exports: Slaves, Lichens, Poisons, Psionic Items Alignment: LE, NE, N Life and Society Cerrecere is a typical Illithid city. Slaves and thrall sit at the lowest tier of the city, like in most other places. The only difference between Cerrecere and other cities in this respect is that the thrall and slaves in Cerrecere are usually permanently enslaved through Psionics. Occasionally, some thralls are able to break free of their programming. But, on the whole, slaves and thrall in the city are permanently stuck. In Cerrecere, slaves and thrall have many duties. Some thrall and slaves are for specific duties and tasks. For example, some slaves are specifically for cleaning the city. Some slaves are specifically for defending the city, or exploring for natural resources. Some thrall and slaves are specifically for battling in the Gladiatorial Arena. Normal Illithid occupy most facets of Cerrecere’s society. They trade with other cities, they perform and direct internal affairs, they defend the city. Because Illithid make up most of the population of the city, they perform these duties. The ultimate goal of any Illithid is to join with the Elder Brain upon death. Because of this, most Illithid serve the Elder Brain without asking questions. Any minor transgression may cause the Elder Brain to not want to absorb that specific Mind Flayer, which to them, is a fate worse than death. The only other alternative that most Illithid have is the worship of Ilsensine. The Tentacled God is the only other major alternative that normal Illithid take up. By worshipping Ilsensine, they are sacrificing the ability to merge with the Elder Brain. But, they are promised the ability to meld with Ilsensine after death. Other, uncommon alternatives include lichdom, worship of other religions, or atheism. Ulitharid, which are larger, stronger versions of Illithid, make up the next level of Cerrecere’s society. Ulitharid, like some Illithid, run the government of the city. Whereas most Illithid are not leaders, most Ulitharid are. They occupy the upper echelons of Illithid society, and hold high positions in the Elder Conclave, the Tamers, and they nearly always have the favor of the Elder Brain. Finally, the Elder Brain sits at the top of the scale. In the minds of most Illithid- minds that the Elder Brain is constantly telepathically listening to- the Elder Brain can do no wrong. The Elder Brain has a near god-like status. It is revered like a deity, is listened to as if it were divine. The Illithid dwell in large stalactites that have been hollowed out for everyday use. The city has been arranged, through magic, psionics and natural phenomena, in a circular pattern. The outer circumference is made up mostly of slaves, thrall and other defenders of the city. The inner reaches of the city consists of the Illithid, and the Ulitharid. The Grotto of the Elder Brain occupies the exact center of the city, showing the importance of the Elder Brain. Major Organizations The Tamers The Magi of the Mind Encephalitic Inquisitors The Elder Concorde Major Geographical Features Like all other cities in the Underdark, Cerrecere has a natural defense in that it is surrounded by rock. Over the years, the Illithid have designed the cavern that their city lies in so that it is roughly circular, with four entrances and exits, one in each cardinal direction. The cavern that Cerrecere lies in is also home to a faerzress, ambivalent magical radiation found in the Underdark. The faerzress is located high atop the ceiling of the cavern, hundreds of feet above the city. The faerzress bathes the city in flickering, eerie light. Important Sites Grotto of the Elder Brain Hall of Thoughts Gladiatorial Arena Regional History When the city of Cerrecere was founded, very few know. Only the Elder Brain of the city actually knows the origin of Cerrecere. But, the Elder Brain feels no reason to share this information with anyone. Historians knowledgeable about the subject have dates Cerrecere to be an ancient realm, existing back to the days of the Elven city of Myth Quessir- and perhaps even earlier. Where the Illithid came from is another unanswered question. Most agree that Mindflayers are not natural creatures. The two most prevalent theories are that the Illithid came from some other planet, and were somehow stranded, or that the Illithid were originally amphibian-like creatures who were magically warped and twisted by faerzress- a magical radiation found in the Underdark. One of the earliest verifiable recordings of Cerrecere involves the Crusade against the Dark Cabal of Sephir, nearly four thousand years ago. Mebel Yahd was an apprentice to one of the members of the Dark Cabal. He was growing in power, so his master, Jord Bastilion, conjured a Time Gate and cast Yahd into it. Yahd was encountered by a group of Tamers from Cerrecere. The Tamers quickly subdued the weakened apprentice wizard, and brought him back to Cerrerere, where he was subjected to the process of Ceremorphosis. Although everything up until this point has been documented and proved valid, only the Illithid truly know what happened in their city past this point. Somehow, Mebel Yadh was able to escape the city, amid some kind of chaos and destruction that was befalling the city. It is speculated, and widely believed by sages, that there may have been some kind of slave revolt that resulted in an exodus of previously enthralled slaves and prisoners- including Yahd. Cerrecere eventually recovered what whatever catastrophe befall them, though when exactly is unknown. Most historians believe that things returned to relative normal in Cerrecere within ten years. Increased documented instances where surface dwellers encountered Illithid Tamers indicates that there may have been a new need for thrall, lending credence to the belief that there was some kind of slave uprising and exodus. The next documented major event that involved Cerrecere had to do with the Duergar of Clan Grungehelm, and their city, Grudleslack. The Duergar from clan Grungehelm were all slaves of the Illithid. Their leader, Dorar Grungehelm, somehow was able to free himself from his psionically-induced enthrallment. Using his own psionic abilities, he was able to free many of this other clan mates. Eventually, Dorar led a revolt. The Duergar of Clan Grungehelm were able to successfully flee Cerrecere. But, almost immediately, groups of Tamers set out from Cerrecere, to reclaim the freed slaves. For nearly twenty years, the Duergar wandered the Underdark, being harassed by groups of Tamers. Eventually, the Duergar found a very defensible position, and founded their realm of Grundleslack. Following the establishment of the Duergar city, the Elder Brain of Cerrecere decided to gather all of the slaves and thrall in the city, and have them march on Grundleslack. Cerrecere gathered an army of Orc, Goblin, Troll, Minotaur, and other fell creatures, and began to attack the Duergar. For ten years, the two sides battled in and near Grundleslack. The casualties on both sides were high. Miraculously, the Duergar somehow cast the Illithid armies back. Beaten and bruised, the army of Cerrecere was given the command to return via telepathic communication from the Elder Brain. During this period, the worship of Ilsenseine increased greatly. In Illithid culture, the ultimate goal is to merge with the Elder Brain, and become part of it. Mindflayers who worshipped Ilsensine were not allowed to merge with the Elder Brain, so worship of the Tentacled God was never very high. The loss against Grundleslack proved that the Elder Brain was not infallible, as most Illithid believed. Most Mindflayers saw the Elder Brain as unable to make errors, and that its judgment was best. After Cerrecere’s defeat, many Illithid took up worship of Ilsensine, the Illithid god. Normally, the Elder Brain would not allow such direct disobedience. But, clerics of Ilsensine would bring Cerrecere more power, so the Elder Brain would allow it. Since the last slave revolt, Cerrecere has become more involved in internal affairs, rather than external ones. The Elder Concorde was established after the loss in their war against Grundleslack. The Elder Concorde became responsible for managing the affairs of the city. This allowed the Elder Brain to concentrate on other- more important- affairs. The Elder Concorde has secured many trading contracts with different cities in the Underdark, and on the surface. Cerrecere now enjoys trade with those cities, though most are slightly weary of trading with the Illithid city, as some traders have been turned into thrall while visiting the city.